


a little sunshine, a little rain

by DragonsAndCryptids



Series: FT one-shots [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Plotless really, also juvia loves pet names both for her gfs and herself, also lucy really loves her two goth gfs, it's just flare experiencing love bcuz she deserves it, they're not explicitly goth here but rest assured they are in spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAndCryptids/pseuds/DragonsAndCryptids
Summary: Love isn't something Flare has the most experience with, and there are times she just doesn't understand it or why she deserves it. But luckily both her girlfriends are there to shower her with it.
Relationships: Flare Corona/Juvia Lockser, Flare Corona/Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia/Flare Corona/Juvia Lockser, Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Series: FT one-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618369
Kudos: 7





	a little sunshine, a little rain

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if I think about it hard enough more people will make Lucy/Flare/Juvia content pls I need it they're adorable

Kindness and warmth was something that had been foreign to Flare for a very long time. Especially warmth and kindness by human standards. No one in Raven Tail had ever told her how much they cared about her, complimented her, or touched her unless it was to hit her, or yank her hair, or… or something like that… 

But it was different now! Lucy always told her how gorgeous she was in the morning, no matter how tired she looked, if she’d actually gotten dressed or not, if she tamed her hair at all. Lucy told her all kinds of wonderful things. How much she loved her, how talented she was, how sweet she was, and Flare adored her for it. 

Juvia was different. Juvia wasn’t as good with words, just like Flare. Oh, that didn’t mean she didn’t ever try, she did, she just wasn’t as eloquent as Lucy was when it came to the things she said. So… Juvia was always more action oriented. She braided Flare’s hair in the morning, sewed and knitted her new clothes all the time, gave her snacks if she ever realized Flare had gone a while without eating. It was… just so lovely. 

But despite all that… there were times….

“Flare, darling!” Juvia fell onto the couch next to her, and pressed a brownie into her hands. “Juvia just finished baking them! Lu said they were really good!” 

Flare smiled and nibbled on the corner of the brownie. It  _ was _ really good, it was always a fifty fifty shot when it came to Juvia's baking. 

Juvia leaned over and gently kissed Flare’s cheekbone, leaving behind a small smudge of dark blue lipstick. “Juvia was thinking we could go shopping today?” She tilted her head. “It’s lovely out today, and Lucy said she’s not gonna take a job with Natsu and the others.” 

“Oh…” Flare tugged on a loose strand of her hair, and set the brownie on the coffee table. “You and Lucy can go. I… I think I’ll… stay here…” She pulled harder on her hair, accidentally yanking out a few strands. 

“Sweetheart, please don’t do that.” Softly, delicately, Juvia took Flare’s hand, and uncurled her fingers from the strand of hair. “Are you doing okay?” 

“I… I just…” Flare pressed her other hand to her forehead. She wasn’t used to other people asking if she was okay, they’d never really  _ cared _ before. Hell, Flare herself wasn’t even sure how to communicate her own feelings, or even figure them out. “I’m not sure…” 

The water mage’s brows pinched together, her mouth opening slightly as she leaned closer, and dammit, she really was adorable. “What’s wrong, dear?” She reached out to lay a hand on Flare’s shoulder, but she jerked back before her girlfriend was able to. 

The corners of Juvia’s mouth shifted downward into a frown, and her eyes narrowed, her expression morphing more into true concern. “Flare?” 

Flare opened her mouth to say something, though she wasn’t entirely sure what, when Lucy walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and twisting her soaking blonde hair into a loose bun. “We should get ready, get all nice and cute, go out. I need to get some new clothes, since mine are  _ always _ the ones that end up getting fucking ruined on missions.” She fell onto the couch on the opposite side of Flare, snatched the half eaten brownie off the coffee table, and devoured it in a few bites. “What do you guys think?” 

“Sunshine, I don’t think Flare feels like going out today,” Juvia said, reaching out like she wanted to take Flare’s hand, but she stopped herself. 

“Oh?” Lucy raised an eyebrow. “If you want a lazy day in, I guess we can do that. Pull the curtains, eat some snacks, watch some movies?” She grinned. “Or… if we’re gonna stay  _ in _ all day—” 

“Dear,” Juvia said, her voice firm. “I don’t think… Flare is in the mood.” 

“Oh…” Lucy’s entire demeanor shifted, and she turned her attention to Flare. “Flare? You doing okay?” 

Flare grabbed her shirt, twisting the fabric of it around her fingers. “I… am okay…” She didn’t like being the center of attention, and she definitely didn’t like making Lucy and Juvia… worry about her. Why couldn’t she have just done what she’d been told? Gone along with what Juvia had suggested? What if they got mad at her? 

“Flare…” Lucy leaned closer, her mouth pressed into a thin line. “We can’t do anything if you don’t tell us what’s wrong. We just want you to be happy and comfortable.” 

Flare forced herself to smile. “I am happy and comfortable here.” And she was! Aside from her time with the giants, which was starting to get fuzzy in certain ways anyways, she was happier and more comfortable with Lucy and Juvia than she had ever been in her life. So… she didn’t know how to explain… why she… felt  _ bad _ sometimes, because by all means, she… shouldn’t? 

Lucy gently cupped Flare’s cheek, but she jerked back, not liking the sudden touch, especially when she was already upset. 

“Flare?” 

“Please… don’t touch me right now…” she whispered, bringing her own hand up to rub at her cheek. 

Lucy and Juvia exchanged a look, and Lucy sighed, while Juvia just looked sad. 

“Flare, darling, does it… bother you when Lu and Juvia touch you?” Juvia asked. 

“No!” Flare hurried to assure her, jumping to her feet, just to put some space between them. “I-I-I like when you touch me… when you hold my hand and play with my hair, b-but…” She hugged her arms to her chest and stared at the floor. “I-I don’t know… why I…” 

“It’s never going to hurt our feelings if you don’t want us to touch you,” Lucy said, nothing but sincerity in her voice. “Juvi was the same way when she first joined Fairy Tail. I don’t want to make you do anything you're uncomfortable with.” 

“But… I like it… most of the time…” Just not when she was upset. 

“Would you like us to ask if it’s okay, first?” Lucy proposed. “Or like with Juvi… I always let her initiate physical affection first.” 

“Mmhm, mmhm.” Juvia nodded her head, her loose curls flouncing with the motion. “Juvia doesn’t like being touched without warning.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that,” Flare said. 

Juvia shrugged. “You never touched me first anyways. Juvia is sorry if she ever made you uncomfortable.” 

“No, no, you don’t!” Flare assured her, holding her hands out and waving them. “I… I just… I don’t want to upset you… or make you sad. I-I-I don’t wanna… ever make you… You’re both so lovely, and I’m not used to… I don’t—” 

“Hey now…” Slowly, Lucy got her feet and offered Flare an assuring smile. “You’re never going to upset us by setting boundaries, or asking us to give you space. I promise.” 

“Juvia promises too!” The water mage held her fists up, a determined expression on her face. “Juvia wants to be the best girlfriend she can be.” 

Flare’s eyes burned, and tears dripped down her cheeks. 

Juvia gasped. “Sweetheart, why are you crying?” 

“I… I just…” Flare wiped her cheeks, and though Lucy and Juvia both looked like they wanted to reach out and comfort her, they stayed in their places, waiting to see what she wanted. “I don’t know… what I did… to make you love me… I don’t understand…” 

Hesitantly, Lucy reached out. “Is it okay if I…”

Flare nodded, though added, “Yeah, just… not my face… or hair.” 

Lucy smiled, and wrapped her arm around Flare’s shoulders, very careful to avoid her hair. “We love you because you’re sweet, and smart, and beautiful, and a whole number of reasons. Right, Juvi?” 

“Flare, darling, Juvia loves you very much.” She reached out. “May Juvia hold your hands?” 

Flare nodded, and breathed a soft sigh as Juvia’s cool skin made contact with her own. 

“We want you to feel safe, too,” Lucy said. “And that’s the most important thing, so please tell us if you need anything to feel better, alright?” 

“I…” Flare gnawed at her bottom lip. 

“I promise we won’t ever get upset with you for those kinds of things,” Lucy said again. “But you do have to tell us.” 

Flare nodded. “Okay.” She tightened her hold on Juvia’s hands, liking that there was someone to ground her. 

“Now, what do  _ you _ want to do today?” Lucy asked. “Would you like to go out and do something? Or would you like to stay in? It’s up to you.” 

Flare hummed. “I… If Juvi does my hair, we can go out?” 

“Perfect!” Lucy let go of Flare, and readjusted the towel that had begun to slide down her body. “Let me go dry my hair and get some actual clothes on.” She walked towards her bedroom, muttering about what outfit she might want to put on. 

“Sit, sit,” Juvia urged, gently tugging Flare back to the couch. “Now, what would you like? Braids? Curls? Up or down? Juvia found some lovely new hairpins—” 

“Whatever you think will look good,” Flare said with a smile. “And it’s okay to touch my hair now,” she added, since Juvia seemed to still be waiting for that confirmation. 

“Sounds good! And Juvia will get you another brownie from the kitchen, since Lu ate yours without really asking,” she chuckled. 

Flare smiled and nodded, settling down on the ground in front of the couch, patiently awaiting Juvia to come back with whatever tools she needed to style Flare’s insane amount of hair. 

It was still strange, both her girlfriends being so lovely and considerate of her, and honestly, Flare wasn’t sure if that would ever change for her. If it would ever be  _ normal. _

But… part of her almost wished it would never be normal, if only so she could keep being enamored with them, so she could keep experiencing this feeling. 

This feeling of pure bliss, because no one could ever be better that her Lucy and Juvia. 


End file.
